The contest to become the princes' fiances
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: The King of Hamel made a contest to see which of the people are fit to become his sons' fiances. However, his sons refuse to cooperate in the contest, thus, making it harder for the participants to win their hearts. Too much plot twists... I go with the flow, So read to know the plot, since I'm too lazy to type it. -w- Hiatus QAQ
1. Chapter 1: The Promise between brothers

**3: Hello, guys~ :3 This story is to apologize for deleting Elsword Truth or Dare... Q.Q**

**Elysea: Just get on with the story, BakaAuthor.**

**3: QAQ El-chan is a meanieeeeeee! DX**

**Akira: *sweatdrop* I'll be the disclaimer~ :3**

* * *

**Diclaimer (Akira's Voice): 3 does not own Elsword! If she did, me, El-chan, Aura, and Arua would probably be one of the game characters! XD**

**Classes:**

**Elsword- Rune Slayer (RS? A prince? KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD)**

**Aisha- Elemental Master (She's not a princess here. Believe me.)**

**Rena- Grand Archer (GUNGNIR! XDDDDDDD)**

**Raven- Reckless Fist (Reckless Commander into: RECKLESS PRINCE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XDDDDDDDD)**

**Eve- Code Empress (Despite her name, ironically, she is not one. (she will be once she's married to Chung! :D #slapped)**

**Chung- Iron Paladin (I think he's supposed to be a princess rather than a prince! :D Who agrees with me? #shot)**

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"Prince Elsword, the king has called for you." "Sure, I'll be there in a sec, Edan" Hm... I wonder what father wants this time... I hope it's not one of his crazy ideas.

Anyways, I went inside. If you don't notice it yet, I was at the balcony.

I saw Raven-nii and Chung with father already. By the looks of their face, I think it's about something bad... "Elsword, we'll make a contest to choose your fiance."

Wait... WHAAAAT?

* * *

**Chung's POV**

Uh oh, Elsword-nii doesn't seem happy... Neither do we though... "FATHER! HOW COULD YOU?!" raged Elsword-nii. He's the only one who sometimes doesn't follow what father says. I admire him for his courage. (3; Uh oh, don't admire a person like that, Chung. O.O)

"Silence." Father's voice silenced Elsword-nii at once. "Elsword, I used to listen to your disagreements, but this must be done." "Let us choose our own wife, father." commented Raven-nii.

Father glared at Elsword-nii and Raven-nii, "Why must you 2 disagree with everything I say? Ever since your mother died, you 2 have been like

this." "It's because you keep forcing us!" argued Elsword-nii. Raven-nii nods in agreement. Father sighs, "Why can't you 2 just become like Chung?" Why am I dragged into this? "Don't drag Chung into this." glared Elsword-nii. O.O Did he just read my mind?

Father glared at Elsword-nii, "You dare to scold your own father?" "Then who's the one who glared at his own son?" argued Elsword-nii. Raven-nii just made an "oh-brother" kind of face.

The fight lasts until father banged the table. "ENOUGH! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOMS!" I flinched. This was the first time father got furious.

"We won't-" father interrupted Elsword-nii, "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! THE CONTEST WILL START TOMORROW WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Then father left,

leaving us no choice but to return to our rooms. "I WON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH ONE OF THOSE GIRLY GIRLS!" Elsword-nii exclaimed. "Neither do I." said Raven-nii.

They both looked at me as if expecting for an answer. I just smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Elsword, Chung, and Raven's POV**

We won't fall in love with any of them! Father can't control us!

* * *

**?, ?, and ?'s Mother's POV**

An invitation huh?

Letter:

Contest to find the fiances for Prince Elsword, Prince Chung, and Prince Raven.

There are events and games in this contest too.

Suggestion: Bring a weapon for self-defense in case.

How exciting! My daughters are finally going to have a chance to get a boyfriend! They are too much of a loner, well... except **her** of course!

"Lime! Amelia! Please call them here!" I ordered. "Understood." They shouldn't say no to this!

* * *

**?'s POV**

***flashback***

"Why is mother calling for us?" I asked. "Dunno, probably about something." "Let's just go~"

We went to the living room and saw mother smiling at us. "Girls~ You got a chance to have a boyfriend~" Huh?

We read the letter. Aisha-nii is the first to react. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" "Don't say no~" Mother said happily.

***flashback end***

And so, we are now at the front of Hamel Castle's gate, along with 800 more participants. Those girls looked as if they're ready to kill other participants cause they brought chainsaws, machine guns, bazookas, and more weapons.

I sighed as I summon Oberon and Ophelia. "Oberon, Ophelia, guard us of any harm" I ordered.

They nodded and took out their weapons just in case an ambush came. This won't be good...

* * *

**3: First chapter's done! XD I'll go and make the second chapter, but first, I have a question for you guys. **

**Do you want Elysea&Akira to be in here? I got a poll open in my profile! XD **

**Elysea: Another weird chapter well done, BakaAuthor.**

**3: -3- Meanie...**

**(Note: If you vote for Elysea&Akira to be in it, I'll make Akira as Elsword, Chung, and Raven's cousin who decided to see how the contest would turn out and Elysea as one of the participants! XD) (The poll will be closed when I decided to make the 3rd chapter :3)  
**

**3, Elysea, and Akira: THANKS FOR READING~ X3**


	2. Chapter 2: Chung's feelings

**3: I'M BAAAAAAAAACK! X3**

**Elysea: -.-**

**3: Meanie. -3- Answering reviews time~**

**To: Hai Dhere**

**Thanks for reviewing~ I'm glad you liked the story~ X3**

**Canon pairings? Of course~ They're my favourite! XD You don't need to worry about that one~ :3**

**Yesh, I will keep up the good work! X3**

**To: Orinthia WindBell**

**Yesh, I FINALLY MADE ONE! X3**

**Yes they are. Look at the invitation! :D**

**Ohohohohohohoho~ You'll see, buddy~ ;D**

**Akira: I'll be the dis-**

**3: Nope! El-chan's next! XD**

**Elysea: *glares 3* Diclaimer: The BakaAuthor does not own Elsword.**

**3: ON TO THE STORY~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDD (Warning for this chapter: Changing of POV's at a slightly fast rate)**

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

"Wow, this castle looks awesome!" I cheered as I looked at the castle. I heard Rena-nii exclaim, "Aisha! Come on or you'll be left behind!" "Coming-"

DUAK! (?) (Elysea: Don't over do it, BakaAuthor!/3: -3-)

"Ouwiee..." That hurt... Who did that?! I'm gonna roast you! "Watch out where you're going." Someone said darkly. "HEY! You're the one who didn't watch out!" I pointed an accusing finger at the red-haired person in front of me. "Hmph. Do you even know who I am, girly?" Oooooooh, this person's gonna get it! No one calls me girly without being roasted by my Meteor Shower!

"No. And I don't care." I answered. That person went silent for a bit, then he laughed. Okaaaaaaay..? Should I call the hospital?

"You're the first person to say that." Oh, I am? Good then. "I'm Elsword Seiker. You?" "Aisha Glenstid." I answered. "Okay, I guess we'll meet again, Aisha." After saying that, he left. Wait a minute... Elsword Seiker..? Shoot. I'm in trouble.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

Hahaha. That girl was certainly interesting. All the other girls usually went fangirling and I had to run away. "Yo, Elsword. Father's calling." Raven-nii called. "Ok."

We'll meet again, Aisha.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

After searching for Aisha-nii for 15 minutes, we finally found her talking to someone. I started, "Let's call her-" "Let them be, Eve~" Sometimes, I don't understand Rena-nii's thoughts. We're going to be late if we're not there even until the king and his sons are present. "But we're going to be late." I said.

"Nope. One of the princes are still here~" Wait, what? He's one of them too? "Okay, I guess we'll meet again, Aisha." Good. He left. We approached Aisha-nii. I poked her shoulder. "Aisha-nii, we're going to be late." "Huh? Oh. Okay." We all went to the castle.

* * *

**Rena's POV**

Rena here~ We're currently listening to the boring instruction said by the king~ Okay, so here's the summary of the rules~

1. No killing each other. (aka: the participants) (the other girls groaned. Okay..? O.O)

2. Be in your best behavior.

3. No destroying the castle's properties. (okay..?)

4. No gangnam styling.(?) (O.O)

5. No food fight. (Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! DX)

6. No metal music is allowed. (Good. I hate them. Q.Q)

7. No forcing.

That's all~ Seriously, some rules are not necessary... O.O

"Your goal is simple. Catch their hearts within 1 year.." the king stated. I think I heard the black-haired person mutter, "As if we'd let you..." The king glared at him.

What's going on..? "Your rooms are already assigned. 1 room, 3 people. Edan, Valak, lead them to their rooms." 2 men nodded. 1 by 1, we were led to our rooms. One thing for sure, I'm glad that Aisha, Eve, and I are in the same room! :D

* * *

**Chung's POV**

I took a glance at a girl with white-hair and yellow eyes before she followed 2 girls with purple and yellow hair. Why? Well here'a the reason. It's not everyday that you get to see someone with 2 robots following in battle stance and 2 flying robots beside her.

"Who're you looking at, Chung? Don't forget that we're not supposed to fall in love with anyone." Elsword-nii reminded. "Of course, Elsword-nii."

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

Here we are in our room. I jumped to my bed and asked, "What're we supposed to do, later, Rena-nii?" "We'll be called to receive instructions later on, Aisha~"

As if on cue, our room's door opened and Valak came in. "The king has called you 3." Great... I don't wanna see chili-head again...

Valak lead us to the living room where the other participants are. "Your first challenge is to cook in a team. 1 team 3 members. We will give you 1 hour." The king said before sitting down between chili-head and cream-head.

You think I'm impolite to the princes? Who cares? It's not as if they can read minds. But one thing did creep me out. Want to know what? Chili-head looked at me as if he's saying, 'Yes, I can read your mind'. But I think that's just me. Haha.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

Yes, I can read minds. Just joking. But how dare that girl call me chili-head! Sure it's red, but it's not spicy! Who's crazy enough to eat his/her own hair?! (3: O.O You sure you don't read minds?/Elsword: Yeah.)

Anyways, I'm watching all of these people cook and I think some of them are trying to kill us! Want an example? One of the teams are roasting a live pig WITHOUT cleaning it! Ugh... I think I'm gonna throw up... Even Raven-nii and Chung looked pale. Wish us luck, guys...

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I kind of feel sorry for the princes. Some of the teams are cooking raw food without cleaning it... Some even used too much salt or sugar... Anyways, we're cooking something simple. Pancake. But we used a secret type of syrup only our family knows.

After about 50 minutes, we're finished. (3: Is that too long or too short? I dunno.)

1 by 1, everyone was told to bring their dish. 35 teams who brought their food made the king and his sons throw up. How did I know? They quickly ran to the bathroom with a pale face after eating a spoonful.

The other teams, including us, passed with flying colors.

* * *

**FAILED: 105/803**

**PARTICIPANTS LEFT: 698**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I think I'm dying... I kind of feel sorry for Chung... He's too young to eat foods like these... While all of us only used the bathroom to throw up for 1 minute, he used it for 5 minutes. As a result, he cannot eat the food from the last 50 teams. Good thing he lived to eat the food from 1 team who certainly are talented in cooking.

Unfortunately, the next team who served raw frog made him faint from the smell. We didn't eat that frog of course! Because Chung fainted, the team had immediately failed. I hope the cooking contest won't be held again...

Now excuse me, I'm going to throw up.

* * *

**Chung's POV**

"*sniff* *sniff* They said I fainted... *sniff* HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!" - in his room at night, crying

* * *

**Rena's POV**

GLEKH! "Who's crying?!" - taking a stroll at night to become familiar with the place

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

"I-Is there a crying banshee..?" - at the garden reading a book (3: AT NIGHT?! Oh my... Aisha, you're...)

* * *

**Chung's POV**

I'M NOT A CRYING BANSHEE! "HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**Eve's POV**

It's so noisy... I can't even sleep...

I tried to find the source of the crying. It lead to a... room..? "HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE!"

I opened the door. "Hello-" "HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I immediately closed my ears. "HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Excuse me, but please stop crying. I can't sleep." "HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-... Huh..?" The person finally stopped crying and looked at me. He looked... cute...

O.O

I DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!

...

Wait a minute... He's familiar...

"W-Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Eve. Eve Glenstid." "You're one of the participants?" I nodded. "I came here because you kept crying, making me unable to sleep."

"Oops... Sorry..." "It's okay. Why are you crying?"

"Remember the cooking contest?" "Yeah." "I... fainted in the middle of it..." "Wait a minute... Then that means you're..." "Yes. I'm Chung Seiker." I froze.

Shoot. I just went inside one of the princes' room without permission... "Ng? What's wrong?" "Um... S-sorry for going inside your room without permission..." I said.

Chung smiled, "Don't worry, I'm quite used ot people barging in. Like my brothers for example." I sweatdropped. How often are people barging in to even get used to it?

"You should go to sleep, Miss Eve. Another contest is going to be held tomorrow." "Of course, thank you for reminding me." I turned to leave, but before I did, he said, "By the way, the next contest is a quiz. You better choose the smartest person in your group."

I wondered why he actually told me the next contest, but nonetheless, I thanked him and went to my room.

* * *

**Chung's POV**

... Why did I tell her about the next contest..? I looked up to the ceiling and thought, 'What is this weird feeling..?'

* * *

**3: SOMEBODY'S IN LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~ X3**

**Chung: *blush***

**Eve: Who?**

**Elgang ex. Eve&Chung: -.-**

**3: Eve... Why are you so dense..? O.O**

**Eve: ?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Guys, I'm increasing the voting time to the 5th chapter! Cause the 3rd chapter has a veeeeeery high chance to update tomorrow, and that's too fast.**

**Thanks for reading this! :D**

**3: Hope you enjoy the story~ X3**

**Elysea: IF, me and Akira are actually in the story, I have a pretty good feeling that you're pairing me up with him... -.-**

**3: Maybe..?~ :3 That's IF you guys actually got in. **

**Elysea: Let me ask you a question... Why in the world did you pair me with that shota?**

**Akira: I'M NOT A SHOTA! DX**

**3: That's a secret~ X3**

**3, Elgang, Elysea, and Akira: THANKS FOR READING~ X3**


	3. Chapter 3: 2 mysterious people

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: I'M BACK PEOPLE! X3 (sorry for not updating yesterday... The internet doesn't work... Q.Q)**

**3 no's and 1 yes so far! Continue the voting! X3 (But I think the result will still be no anyways... Maybe I should close the poll?)**

**Elysea: Just get on with the story BakaAuthor.**

**3: I WILL, EL-CHAAAAAN~ XDDDDDDDDD**

**Aisha: O.O You're strangely in a great mood today.**

**3: THAT'S CAUSE MY OLDER SISTER CAME BACK FROM THE 3 DAYS AND 2 NIGHTS STAY THAT HER COLLEGE MADE! I'VE GOT PLENTY OF NEWS TO TELL HER! LIKE: OUR YOUNGER BROTHER MADE AN ACCOUNT HERE, (XYZ33432) I MADE A NEW STORY, AND MORE! XDDDDDD (older sister's account is gotchapanda! She has an extremely cute profile picture! X3 PANDA RULES! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)**

**All ex. 3: O.O**

**Elysea: And the Author has gone to see the light-**

**3: What did you mean by that?! DX**

**Elysea: Nothing..? **

**3: -3-**

**REVIEW ANSWERING TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! X3**

* * *

**To: SmilingCookie**

**Oooooooh~ I LOVE YOUR PROFILE PICTURE! COOKIEEEEEEES! (strangely though, I don't really like cookies. e.e)**

**It's cute? Thanks! X3**

* * *

**To: Hai Dhere**

**O.O *got glomped***

**Thanks! :D**

**Sorry, but Ara won't be in here... I don't even know her skills... Q.Q**

**Instead, ? and ? will! XD (read this chapter)**

**Thanks for following~ :3**

* * *

**To: Orinthia WindBell**

**Here's another chapter! X3**

**Oooooh... It's not the princes who'll be amazed... It's the girls! XD Why? They're amazed by the stupidness and randomness of the questions! X3**

**Hm... That's a great idea! XD ... But I don't know how to do that... Q.Q**

* * *

**3: ON TO THE STOOOOOORY! X3 **

* * *

**(Read Raven's POV while hearing the Aion OST: Forgotten Sorrow)**

**Raven's POV**

I woke up to hear someone singing. I tried to find the source and came to the garden. (3: Is there even a garden in Hamel? ?.?)

I saw an elf singing. She looked like an angel... Wait, I'm not supposed to fall in love. Ehem, please forget what I said earlier.

CRACK

Tch. Stupid branch!

* * *

**Rena's POV**

As I sang, I heard a branch being stepped on. I turned and saw someone familiar... D-Don't tell me he heard me sing!

"W-Who're you?!" I asked, or demanded. "Tch." He turned away and started to leave. "I said, who are you?" I asked once again. "Raven Seiker." Then he left.

I didn't even tell him my name yet... Wait... Raven Seiker..? Then I saw someone wearing a dark green hood. Isn't that... Wind?

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I walked to the garden and passed someone wearing dark green hood. He/She whispered, "You cannot fool me, Raven **Crowner** of the _**Crow Mercenaries**_..."

DEG

H-How...

I turned to look, but that person had already disappeared.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

As I was walking to the library, I met the most annoying person to walk on earth. Chili-head. "YOU AGAIN?!" I screamed. "Hello, Aisha. It isn't good to shout at a person whom you just met." He said.

As if I care! "Anyways, the next contest is going to be held soon. You better go to the garden with your team." He turned to leave, but not

before I gave him a small, "Thank you." He nodded and left. Probably to the garden.

I went to find Rena and Eve. Where are they? 1 thing I didn't notice was someone who has been watching Chili-head during our small conversation.

* * *

**?'s POV **

I looked at the prince who's talking with a purple-headed girl.

...

Elsword, you're not a prince.

You're a member of...

The **Sieghart** family.

_**The family of exiled knights...**_

* * *

**3: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SURE LOVE TO MAKE YOU GUYS FREAKING CURIOUS! XDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: That is IF they're actually curious.**

**3: I hope they are! :D**

**Akira: O.O**

**Elsword: The Sieghart family are exiled?! WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?!**

**3: You'll see~ X3**

**Eve&Chung: We're not in this chapter! D:**

**3: Oh, come on! You guys got enough spotlight in the last chapter! -.-**

**Chung: Q.Q**

**Eve: -,-**

**Rena: Who's the person in the last POV?**

**3: You guys don't know..? BUT I GAVE A LOT OF HINTS IN HER POV! DX**

**Elgang: Ooooooooooh. We get it now. **

**3: Due to the people voting no, I decided to put her and ? to replace El-chan and Aki-tan! :D**

**Chung: But there's 2 mysterious people. Who's Wind?**

**3: *facepalm* I can't believe you don't know who that is, Chung...**

**Rena: YAY~ She's here too~ X3**

**Aisha: Then where's "2216"?**

**3: She's not going to be in this one, Aisha. Sorry. **

**Aisha: Q.Q**

**3: Sorry for the short chapter guys... Q.Q**

**Hint to find out who 2216 is: Find out which is the 22th letter and the 16th letter. GOOD LUCK! :D**

**3, Elgang, Elysea, and Akira: THANKS FOR READING~ X3**


	4. Chapter 4: The RANDOM Quiz

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword!**

**3: I'M BAAAAAAACK! X3**

**Elysea: Hm... I see that you already put how I look in your profile...**

**3: XD AWESOME RIGHT?**

**Elysea: Maybe..?**

**3: -3-**

**Akira: YAY! YOU PUT HOW I LOOK TOO! XDDDDDDDD**

**3: :3 I put all of my other OCs too! X3**

**other OCs in my profile: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!/...**

**3: -.- The 2 boys are both mean...**

**ANSWERING REVIEWS TIMEEEEE! :D**

* * *

**To: Orinthia WindBell**

**Yesh, I UPDATED! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**H-How did you know?! O.O It's predictable..? Q.Q *goes to emo corner* ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT? O.O**

**Here's your update! XD**

* * *

**To: Hai Dhere**

**WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The twist happens because I want someone mysterious to appear! :D**

**I update everytime I finished typing a chapter :3 And I have free time every daaaaay~ ;3 **

**Yesh, I shall keep up the good work! XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**No lemon will be here... sorry... DX I don't even know how and this story is rate T! DX**

* * *

**To: xColorlessQueenx **

**Here's the update~ :3**

**;D You'll find out soon~ X3**

**Thank you~ XD I'm currently going to type like crazy! X3**

* * *

**To: Awakened Hades**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH! DON'T TELL! DX**

* * *

**To: AishaElementalMaster **

**O.O HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT ELS STALKED HER?! ARE YOU PSYCHIC?! **

**Why are people these days psychic..? Q.Q**

* * *

**3: ON TO THE STORY! X3**

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

Here we are at the garden. I wonder what's the next contest... "Your contest today is a quiz." "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" We all

shouted. Strangely, Eve seems very calm... Wait... She is ALWAYS calm. Please ignore my statement about her calmness earlier.

"Please choose a representative to answer the questions." We immediately chose Eve with her computer-like intelligence. "2 representatives are needed." -.- "Aisha and Eve!" Rena cheered. "What?! Why don't you do it, Rena-nee?!" I argued. "B-But... I'm the stupidest among us..." She fake-cried. I could tell. "Ugh... Fine..." "YAY!"

You'll pay for this, Rena-nee...

We sat on the seats provided. (where did they get them?! O.O)

"Answer the 11 questions on your paper. The 12th question will be given in an hour." (3: naruto anyone? :3)

Let's see...

* * *

Question 1: Early to bed and early to rise makes a person wealthy, healthy, and ?

Reactions:

Aisha: O.O

Eve: -.-

* * *

Question 2: What is Prince Elsword's class before he becomes a Rune Slayer?

Reactions:

Aisha: *anime fell*

Eve: e.e

* * *

Question 3: Why does Prince Chung look like a girl?

Reactions:

Aisha: o.o

Eve: o.o

* * *

Question 4: How old is the king?

Reactions:

Aisha: e.e

Eve: ...

* * *

Question 5: What is your name?

Reactions:

Aisha: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS?!

Eve: ...

* * *

Question 6: Do you like cake? (Chung wrote this question)

Reactions:

Aisha: # %$ #!$ !%$#&^%&$#W # !$^% #^# %

Eve: Yes.

* * *

Question 7: 7x4+9= XD

Reactions:

Aisha: ?

Eve: ...?

* * *

Question 8: An apple ate a pig. The pig ate a dog. The dog ate a chicken. The chicken ate a cow. The cow ate the shark. The shark ate the bees. The bees ate waffles.

Who wrote this? Prince Elsword, Chung, or Raven?

Reactions:

Aisha: I'm positive it's Chili-head. (3: DING DONG! XDDDDDDDD)

Eve: ... same as above... (3: DING DONG! X3)

* * *

Question 9: Jingle Bells~ Jingle Bells~ Raven laid an egg~ Elsword thinks that Wally stinks and Chung ran away~ Who wrote this?

Reactions:

Aisha: Chung, probably. (3: DING DONG! :3)

Eve: ... (no comment) Chung? (3: DING DONG! X3)

* * *

Question 10: Shortcake anyone? (Chung wrote this)

Reactions:

Aisha: Please stop with the cake thing...

Eve: -.-

* * *

Question 11: Who do you like among the princes? (The king wrote this)

Reactions: (3: Predictable answers... :3)

Aisha: O/O *wrote E******* *

Eve: o/o *wrote C**** *

* * *

"WHAT'S WITH ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS?" I shouted in frustration. Grrrrr... Elbaka is pretty happy to annoy me doesn't he... He's smirking over there... Just wait for my meteor shower...

(3: They already answered all of the questions. I just didn't wrote them all! :D)

Edan, Valak, Lowe, and Penensio took all of the papers and brought them to the king.

"Now, the last question..." Did I just hear a Drumroll?

"HOW MANY PILLOWS ARE IN A SPEEDBOAT?" He asked loudly. I anime fell. Geeez... I thought it was going to be a serious question... -.-

"Please give your answer to one of the princes here." he continued.

Obviously the answer is none. Eve said the answer to Chung, who just smiled and nodded. Means that she's correct huh? Anyways, I went to chili-head since he's the only one I knew the most and whispered the answer, "None." Surprisingly, he just smiled and nodded too. My face suddenly felt hot. Shoot. I-I'm not falling for him, right? Right?

"You may all rest for today. There will be a masquerade tomorrow. Prepare yourselves." The king left after announcing.

All of the participants cheered. Well... except Eve and I of course... We don't really like parties or balls... I'd rather read my book in a corner or something.

"You guys heard that?" Rena-nee cheered. "I'll help you 2 choose your costumes and mask for tomorrow!" "N-No, Rena-nee, we won't-" "NO BUTS!" she interrupted.

Eve and I sighed. "Fine..."

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"A MASQUERADE?!" I shouted after all of the participants left. "I'm going to dieeeeee..." whined Chung. I think he ever told me that he can't dance...

"It'll be fine, Chung." Raven-nii assured him. "If you say so..." Chung replied.

Let's hope that the masquerade will be okay...

* * *

**3: DONE! X3**

**Spoiler for the next chapter:**

**The 2 mysterious people will reveal themselves! Absolute chaos ensues in the ball! XDDDDDDD**

**Fighting will be done in the next chapter! Look forward to it! :3**

**3, all OCs, Elgang: THANKS FOR READING~ X3**


	5. Chapter 5: Another mysterious person

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword!**

**3: I'm back with another chapter! X3 (sorry for the late update... Q.Q)**

**Elgang: Hello.**

**3: O.O Why're you guys so polite all of a sudden? **

**Aisha: We're just not in the mood to fight. *sits on a couch***

**3: owo Okay...? **

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERING TIMEEEEEE! X3**

**To: Hatred and Rebellion**

**Hello! XD**

**You got a long name there, buddy! OwO**

**Well... In this story they are! XD Why? You'll see... :3**

**We're both new! High-five pal! *high-fives you* XD**

**Let's both do our best! X3**

* * *

**To: Light15XV**

**She might... :3**

**And she will most likely keep the fangirls out from killing Aisha, Rena, and Eve :D**

**Poorly, she's not here, so they'll just burn them, shoot them with arrows, or slap them! XD**

* * *

**3: ON TO THE STORY! X3**

* * *

**Rena's POV **

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Aisha and Eve are so kawaii~ So cute that I took photos of them! "Um... Rena-nii?" I quickly stopped. "Sorry! It's just that... you guys are too kawaii~"

I hugged them before letting go. Aisha is wearing a violet dress and Eve is wearing a white and golden dress. I wore a light green one. (please imagine the dress. :3 Because I don't know how to explain about clothes. Q.Q Oh, they also have the glove thingy that can be found on dresses for princesses. Y'know? The white one. But it's not a glove, I don't know what the name is... Q.Q Aisha's is light purple, Eve's is white, and Rena's is light green.)

"Pick your masks~" I said while showing them 3 masks. A purple butterfly mask, a golden kitten mask, and a green bird mask. Aisha and Eve looked at me as if saying,

'You must've picked them on purpose!' Yep~ I did~ Prince Elsword and Chung will certainly blush~ I'm gonna bring my cameraaaaaaaaa~

"LET'S GOOOOO!" I cheered while pulling them both to the ballroom.

* * *

**Chung's POV**

"Prince Elsword, please dance with me!" "No! Me!" "Prince Raven!" "Prince Chung!" "Prince Chung, you are so cute!" Heeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Why can't these people leave us aloneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

"Excuse me, but we need to go somewhere." Elsword-nii said before leaving. Raven-nii and I followed.

We only went somewhere around the corner and saw Miss Eve, Aisha, and Rena. Rena saw us and waved. "Hello~ How are you doing?" Raven-nii sat beside her.

"Same as usual..." he answered. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw Elsword-nii blushing. Eh? Did he like someone? I looked at where he was looking, Aisha.

Ooooooooh~ Blackmail~

"Welcome everyone." Father's voice boomed across the ballroom. "Now I shall announce the results of the Quiz."

Drumroll...

"109 failed. Those who's names are said, please leave. Cheese Nachos." A girl left while grumbling. "Mexican Beer." Another girl left. "Velvet Rhythmn" Another one left.

"River Flamers." Another one left. "Monsieur Flower." Another one left.

"Anko Kumaru"

"Bos Lionel"

"New Daylight"

"Battle Champion"

"Rattle Snake" Why're their names so strange?

"Glek Gluk"

"Happy Aisu"

"Deanne-" Oh! A normal name! Finally! "-say Watercolor Peanut" Ignore what I just said...

"Perfume Pan"

"Panic Dolphin"

"John Johnson" Isn't that a boy's name?

"John Johnsooooons" Okaaaay..?

"John Takes The Lead" What in the world..?

"Guess It" Then I give up. What's her name? (3: O.O Chung doesn't know that Guess is her name?)

And other names are said. (3: I write strange names so that I didn't write your name here and offended you... Q.Q Sorry if your names are John or if it's actually written here)

Their names are kind of weird...

* * *

**FAILED: 109**

**PARTICIPANTS LEFT: 589/803**

* * *

"Now the dance will begin. Please wait for the princes to choose you before dancing. Our cousins who came over today may also pick one person to dance with."

"Hello. I'm Knight Seikerte." A person who looked similar to Elsword-nii introduced himself. A doppleganger?

"I'm Chase Seikerte." D-DOPPLEGANGER?!

"I'm Blade Seikerte." R-Raven-nii, you have a doppleganger...

"S'up? Name's Infinity Seikern" A-Another Elsword-nii doppleganger...

"I'm Tactical Seikern. Nice to meet you all." A-ANOTHER DOPPLEGANGER?!

"... Veteran Seikern..." W-Why're there so much dopplegangers?!

"D-DOPPLEGANGER?!" Everyone except them and the king shouted in shock. They sweatdropped.

"Anyways, they will pick by theirselves their dancing partner." the king said. The other girls were pretty much excited, except Miss Eve, Aisha, Rena, and 6 other girls who seems to be talking to each other. W-Wait..! D-DOPPLEGANGEEEEEEEEER!

Knight seems to be looking at a doppleganger of Aisha before going to her. "Do you want to dance with me?" He asked.

Aisha's doppleganger seems to have a red face now. "Y-Yes..." She answered.

One by one, the cousins asked the other dopplegangers. 2 of my dopplegangers asked Miss Eve's dopplegangers for a dance. The other Elsword-nii doppleganger asked a cheerful doppleganger of Aisha for a dance. Raven-nii's dopplegangers asked Rena's dopplegangers for a dance.

'That's a bit scary... Too much dopplegangers...'

Wait... Blade isn't asking anyone for a dance... Maybe he doesn't want to?

All of us were dancing. Except Blade. (I'm dancing with Miss Eve. Elsword-nii is with Aisha. Raven-nii is with Rena) Until...

PRANG!

"!"

* * *

**No one's POV**

Everyone looked at the source of the sound, the mirror. "Who are you?!" Elsword demanded at 2 people who are in front of them.

The infiltrators are 2 hooded people. 1 wore a red hood while the other wore a dark green hood. They brought a sword and a crossbow on one of them's wrist... (I think?)

"That is for us to know and for you to find out. Now..." The 2 infiltrators went into fighting stance.

"Blazing Dance!"

"Spinning Drill Kick!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The girls all ran away from the ballroom except the Elgang and their dopplegangers. "That skill..." Blade murmured while shielding himself.

* * *

Situation:

Elsword: shielding himself from the fire and kick of ? and ? with his sword + used Iron Body

Aisha: Using mana shield while hiding behind Elsword

Rena: fighting back against ?'s kick

Raven: froze and got kicked in the face #plak! shielding himself with a flying machine which the author does not know what it is

Eve: Used Oberon guard

Chung: Uses Guard

Knight: guards with Armageddon Blade

Void: guards with Angkor (poor angkor...)

Blade: Shields himself from the fire

Nemesis: guards with some kind of weaponry

Chase: shoots the fire and kick away(?)

Infinity: guards with cornwell and other swords

Dimension: teleports the fire somewhere and avoids the kick

Night: dodges the fire and kick

Veteran: fights fire with fire(?) and avoids the kick

Seraph: flies away from the fire and kick~

Tactical: uses tactics to avoid them(?)

* * *

"Tch." The red-hooded one said. "Why're you guys doing this?!" Dimension asked. "It's none of your business." The green hooded one retorted. "What do you mean?"

Aisha asked.

The red hooded person ambushed behind Aisha. "Sword of the Red Lotus!" "Aisha!" Elsword warned. Aisha looked behind her and gasped.

CRANG!

Sword vs sword. Elsword shielded Aisha from the incoming attack with his sword. He glared at the foe. "How dare you..." The red hooded person smirked. "So you finally decided to fight me, Els?" Elsword widened his eyes at the nickname. 'N-No way... I-It's...'

"Blade Rain!" "Windmill!"

The red hooded person jumped away from the skills. The Elsword dopplegangers, Knight and Infinity stood in front of Elsword. "Elsword! Don't let your guard down!" Knight said.

"R-Right!" he answered. Infinity ordered, "On the count of 3, we'll attack that person together. 1... 2... 3!"

"SWORD FIRE!" "RAGE CUTTER!" "SANDSTORM!"

"ANCIENT FIRE!"

BLEDAAAAAAAARRRRRR

"!"

Smokes covered the area, hiding the red hooded person, Elsword, Knight, and Infinity from view.

"A-Are they alright?" Aisha asked in worry.

The smoke around Elsword, Knight, and Infinity ceased. They're seen coughing from the smokes.

Aisha, Void, and Dimension sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..." Void said. "Are you 3 okay?" Dimension asked. "Yeah." answered Infinity.

"He or she's probably collapsed. We'll capture he or she once the smoke disappears." Knight said. "Okay." Void said.

Aisha walked up to Elsword.

WHACK!

"OUCH! What was that for?!" Aisha scolded. "FOR BEING RECKLESS, DUH!" "YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT AT ME-" Elsword stopped once he saw Aisha in tears.

"EEEEH? Why're you crying?!" "It's your fault, Elsword!" Void exclaimed. "WHY MEEEEEE?" "You made her worry! Bad, bad Elsword! BAAAAD!" Dimension said. "EEEEEEEH?" "Pffttt... Kyahahahahahahahahahaha!" Aisha started to laugh. Everyone who was in the state of panic looked at her and started laughing.

In the midst of their happiness, the red hooded person jumped from the smokes and readied himself/herself to pierce Elsword through. Aisha saw her and shouted, "ELSWORD! BEHIND YOU!" "Huh? Wha-" Elsword looked behind him just in time and widened his eyes.

CRANG!

"Y-You..." the red hooded person widened his/her eyes at the person who guarded his/her sword from piercing Elsword's body.

"That's enough." the mysterious person said. He/She wore light red hood.

* * *

**3: CLIFFHANGEEEEER! X3**

**Elgang: O.O**

**Elysea: Are you sure they won't be angry at you?**

**3: Nope~ XD WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Who is this person who guarded Els from ?'s sword? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! XDDDDDDDD**

**3, Elgang, Elysea, and Akira: THANKS FOR READING~**


	6. Chapter 6: ANOTHER mysterious person

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword!**

**3: Hello again, guys~ :D (Sorry for the late update... Q.Q)  
**

**I'll just get on with it since it seems that no one read this... -.-**

**REVIEW ANSWERING TIMEEEEE! X3**

* * *

**To: Orinthia WindBell**

**Yo! Hm... I dunno? ?.?**

**SSSSSSSHHHHHHH! BTW, The Chloe part's wrong! XD**

**Here is what happens next! ;D**

* * *

**To: Nanase Ikumiya**

**Glad you liked the story, buddy! :3**

**Really? It's funny? Thanks! XDDDDDDD **

**Yesh, I am Indonesian. :3 You can see or read it in my profile~ X3**

* * *

**To: Awakened Hades**

**Yesh, I love chaos! X3**

* * *

**To: AishaElementalMaster:**

**What do you mean by "Uh"? ?.?**

* * *

**To: Kirito13/Hakuba**

**Hohohohohohohoho~ XDDDDDDDD**

**BTW, I see that you have changed your name! :D **

* * *

**To: SmilingCookie**

**DOPPLEGANGER ON THE WAY TO THE MOON!(?) #slapped**

**Thank you~ X3**

* * *

**To: Guest**

**Which one do you meaaaaaaan..? O.O But... SSSSSSHHHHHHH! DX On second thought... never mind... -.-**

* * *

**To: Light15XV**

**O.O SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BTW... The dark-green hooded person is wrong! XD**

**WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! #slapped**

**Nah, NPCs won't be the 2 mysterious people. They'll be the maids or butlers! :D #killed**

* * *

**To: Azure Liberator**

**No worries, buddy! X3 BTW, Y'know that you can check my country in my profile right? O.O**

**XDDDDDDD DOPPLEGANGER POWAAAAAAA! #slapped**

**Nah... I'll just call you Azure-tan! XDDDDD #slapped**

**Adios Amigos! :D #slapped for using a brazillian language**

* * *

**3: Start the story! X3**

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

Who in the world..? I looked at my savior in surprise. S-she could stop nee-chan's attack?!

"W-Who are you?" I asked. She didn't reply. "Elsa... What are you doing here..?" sis asked. She replied, "Elesis, that's enough. I told you didn't I? Stop following **his **commands. If not, you shall be punished greatly. "Tch." Nee-chan immediately jumped to the window and ran away.

"Elesis! Don't leave me here!" The one in dark-green hood exclaimed as she left to follow nee-chan. "Wind!" Rena exclaimed. Wait... Who's Wind?

The one with light-red hood sheathed her gigantic sword. I don't even know how's that actually possible!

"I'm sure that you all want explanations, am I right?" she said. *twitch* *twitch* ISN'T THAT FREAKING OBVIOUS?!

"Who's those 2 people?" Aisha asked. "The one with red-hood is Elesis Sieghart. Her title is Blazing Heart. (3: Congrats to those who found out! X3) The other one, however, I know that Rena could explain." Everyone immediately looked at Rena.

"She's Wind. My twin sister. Her title is Wind Sneaker." (3: Congrats to those who found out! X3)

"W-Wind?!" Blade exclaimed in disbelief. We all stared at him. "Do you know her, Blade-nii?" Chase asked. Nemesis started thinking. "If I'm not mistaken... Isn't she your girlfriend?" she said.

Blade became a bit red. Tactical threw a bucket of water at him.(?) "YAAAY! YAAAAY! Blade-nii has a crush~ I thought he's gay~" this earned hima slap at the face, courtesy by Blade.

Wait... Is Tactical starting to cry? "Blade-nii... You're so mean..." Blade is shivering in fear right now. I wonder why... Ehem. Please ignore my statement earlier because I now know the answer. Seraph is currently glaring at Blade. Even Chase and Chung is. LOL

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME, MASTER TACTICAL!" Blade kneeled. Lol. This is funny. So funny that Infinity got a camera to record it. (3: I'm in a humor mood today guys~ So it became like this! :D)

Suddenly, the red-hooded person said, "I must leave. We'll meet again." before jumping out of the window. Hm... I wonder why... She didn't explain everything to us yet...

Then, we heard a cough. When we looked at the entrance, our father is there with the other participants. They looked shocked at the broken window and the mess that are seen in this room.

"The contest will continue tomorrow. The next one is a fighting contest. About half of you will fail and go home. Prepare yourselves." he announced before leaving us and the other participants in this room.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

Me, Eve, and Rena are in our room. What an exhausting day~ I hopped onto my bed. "Aishaaaaaa! It's already late! We have to go to sleep!" That's fine for me. I'm already worn out from today's events...

One thing bothers me though... On our way here... I think I just saw someone familiar, yet not familiar at the same time... Who was that..?

* * *

**(While somewhere in the forest...) **(3: Is there even one? Eh... I dunno... Just imagine there is! :D #slapped)

* * *

**?'s POV**

As the castle's lights are turning off one by one, I couldn't help but frown. _I don't want to do this to you guys... Aisha... Eve... Rena... _But I have no choice... Time is running out for me before _**she **_comes into the surface...

I looked up at the night sky filled with stars. Tears are starting to form in my eyes. _Why're you turning like this..? Onii-chan... Why'd you put __**her **__in me..? _

The next moment I knew, I widened my eyes as a sudden pain was felt in my head. I screamed. Fortunately, no one heard it. Then, I blacked out as **she** appeared in place of myself. She evil smiled. _I'm coming for you... Just wait... _Then a laugh was heard throughout the kingdom.

* * *

**3: Done~ X3**

**Elysea: I see that you're really trying to make people curious... e.e**

**3: Hehehehehehehehe~ :D I just love making people curious! X3 BTW, that person at the last POV isn't an OC for your information! XD**

**All: THANKS FOR READING~ **


	7. Chapter 7: Seraph? Why?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! DX **

**YOU MAY ALL SLAP ME OR KILL ME IF YOU WANT! QAQ**

**Elysea: Shuttap and type.**

**3: Fine... -.-**

**Replies for the reviews!**

* * *

**For KuroyumeHime:**

**Congrats for finding out! XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Kekekekeke... War will surely be here... Wait, not war, but a fight! XD #slapped**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH... O.O Are all of the hints that obvious? DX **

**I guess I need to make the hints harder this time! :D**

* * *

**For Tsurara-Oikawa Chan:**

**Hello, Tsurara-chan! XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Nah... I like answering reviews at the top! :D Cause if I did that later, I'd probably forget to... O.O **

**I forget things easily. DX**

**I'M CURSED?! O.O OH NOOOOOOOO! WHERE'S THE SHAMAN WHEN YOU NEED THEM?! DX #slapped**

**Thanks~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**For AishaElementalMaster:**

**GOOD LUCK IN YOUR ESCAPE! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**WAIT- WHAT'RE YOU RUNNING FROM ANYWAY? O.O**

* * *

**For Kodokunashi:**

**Yeah! I added that Master Tactical part since it seems that this fict needed more humor! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

**For Crimsonic Dark Aggressor:**

**I see that you have changed your name, eh? :D**

**Nice one! X3**

**THE SAVIOR OF KANAVAN IS HEREEEE! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD #slapped**

**BTW, when'll they release a Ronan here in Elsword? :D #slapped a million times**

**K~ I'll just call you Azu-kun okay? :3**

* * *

**For Light15XV:**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

**For ITB and IPB:**

**Here it is! XDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**For MiyuMelody:**

**SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**You'll find out in the story~ ;D**

**O.O I wrote Rena-nii?! Oh, f***. #slapped**

**UH OH. **

**Elysea: No bad words are allowed here. AERO SLASH!**

**3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

**Thanks for pointing that out! Imma fix this in this chapter... :3**

**You loved my story..? *touched* I LOVE YA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**Here's the story~ :D**

**BTW, I suck in making fighting scenes... Please forgive meeee! DX**

* * *

**Rena's POV**

The fighting contest has begun, huh? I wonder what we should do...

The king began, "Here are the rules of the match.

1. In one group, there should be at least 3 people. (...Is it just me or does all of the rules always makes me, Aisha, and Eve together? I don't really care because I'm happy!)

2. One does not simply kill each other without being disqualified. (Wha..? O.O)

3. Fight fairly... (Duh. :P)

4. No yuri or yaoi. (Lol. So what if someone has one of those names?/Yuri (OC): Are you calling me?/...No.../3: GO BACK TO YOUR FANDOM! DX)

5. No bad words are allowed here. (Easy peasy~ XD)

6. (So much... RULEEEES! DX) Good luck. (Oh, it's done? YAY! XDDDDDDDDDD)

7. (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DX) There's no rule 7. YOU GOT TRICKED! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (... -3-)"

Chung said, "Here's the instructions! Your group leader will pick a number from this box here." he pointed to a box. "Those numbers will tell you who your opponent is. For example, your group leader got number 1. So, you're opponent would be number 2! Is that clear?" everyone nodded.

Elsword said, "After this, about half of you would probably fail. So get ready!" "Good luck!" the three of them said.

* * *

**On to the girls' group~**

"Who's the leader?" Aisha asked. "Rena-nee." Eve said. Me?! "Wait! Why me?!" "Cause your older." Arrrgh... These two...

"Fine." I gave up before going to the box to pick a number. 'Number 6... So we're going to fight at the third round...' I went back.

"What number did we get?" "6." "Nice." Aisha commented. I agreed with that.

**"ROUND 1, FIGHT!"**

**And so, it has begun...**

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

3 hooded people VS 5 people... That doesn't seem fair at all! Wait... those 2...

"Energy Cannon." 1 of them said.

A giant ball of energy appeared at the sky. Their enemies watched in horror as the ball slowly fall down, effectively defeating them with a large explosion.

"!" Everyone watched in awe as the smokes slowly vanished, leaving only the 3.

"First round, winner... number 2..." the king announced, still in shock.

I-Impossible... H-how come... I looked at the 3 winners, the one in front, and noticed that she seems to be smirking. I don't think they're here for the contest...

"**Round 2, FIGHT!"**

Dimension, Night, and Seraph came out. Their opponents have 6 members. Hey! No fair!

"Go, you 3!" Infinity and Tactical cheered from the audience. Dimension giggled. "Of course~" Night nodded, while Seraph pretty much ignored them. Tactical sulked in a corner for being ignored by Seraph. Veteran didn't cheer because of his ego for being the cold and mature one. I sweatdropped.

Their opponents doesn't seem friendly... Proof? Oh, just some... chainsaws... voodoo dolls... more chainsaws... bombs... axes... Well, that's just about it.

They evil smiled. Scary... Good luck guys!

As if Dimension just read my mind, she avoided 2 of those scary girls' attack and smiled at them. However, those who knew her really well could know that this smile means destruction.

"Uh oh~ No chainsaws are allowed in my watch! Fate Space!"

Time suddenly moved slowly. Some kind of purple barrier of space appeared around Dimension, who was conveniently near the 2 of the girls. Freaky, bright lights started to attack the opponents.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The enemies fainted with a lot of wounds right at her place. Dimension skipped happily beside Night as if nothing happened. Infinity smirked. "That's the Dimension I knew." he commented. Veteran sighed, "Kids these days..." Tactical froze in awe. "Awesomeeeee!"

One of the girls glared at Dimension. "Why you..." and dashed to them with her axe. Night stopped her from cutting Dimension with her left arm. "She's not the only one here." The girl widened her eyes. "Should I let you go, hm..?" Night let go of her and smirked. "Just kidding." Night threw a small sphere up into the air.

"Innocent!"

She slashed the sphere with her Erendil. A violent tornado formed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

The girl flew around the tornado, along with 1 other girl who is unfortunately, trying to ambush Night from behind. As soon as the tornado disappeared, the girls fell down, unconscious. The other 2 girls that are left shivered in fear and tried to run. "Seraph." Night said. Seraph nodded and fires...

"Pyschic Artillery"

A GIGANTIC laser was shot at the 2 girls who screamed in terror. Dimension, seeing the danger, teleported the laser somewhere else. Then she faced Seraph. "Seraph?! I thought we all agreed for you to only use Giga Stream! Why're you using Psychic Artillery?!" Seraph didn't answer. Instead, she just faced the other way. "Seraph!" Still no reply.

The King of Hamel seems displeased. "Both of your teams fail." Dimension and Night froze. "W-What?!"

"Group number 3, one of your members almost killed the 2 girls with some freaky laser. Meanwhile, the other group clearly lost the match. So you both failed."

"B-But!" "No second chances." The king shook his head, clearly displeased.

Dimension, Night, and Seraph went back. Infinity, Veteran, and Tactical approached them.

"Why're you all sad? You want to become their fiances?" Infinity pointed Elsword, Raven, and Chung who are talking to Edan and Valak. Dimension returned to her cheerful self. "Nope~ We're just trying to see how far will we reach in the contest~ Poorly though, we lost." Tactical sighed in relief. "And I thought that you guys had a crush on them..." "Nope, silly~" Dimension giggled. Night laughed. But one strange thing is... Seraph still had the sad face on. Clearly, something is going on with her. And it's not something good either...

* * *

**Tactical's POV**

Something's wrong with Seraph... She won't cheer up... What happened to you..?

* * *

**Elsword's POV (3: This was supposed to be Tactical's POV. But Tactical isn't crazy, soooo.../Elsword: SO YOU'RE CALLING ME CRAZY?!/3: Yeah! :D #burned)**

"**ROUND 3, FIGHT!"**

Aisha, Rena, and Eve turn are up, huh? Let's see how they'll do it...

Their enemies... Let's see... Are... Wait, what..? WHAAAT?

I whispered to Raven-nii and Chung, "ISN'T THAT ILLEGAL?!(?)" Well... more like whisper-shouted.(?)

Why did I say that? Well my friends, their group consists of **10. Freaking. Members. **TEN I TELL YOU! TEEEEEN! (3: We can hear you! Just don't shout! DX)

"10?! Not fair!" Aisha shouted in disbelief. Rena just smiled. "This'll be interesting, eh, Aisha?~" Aisha looked at Rena as if saying, 'You-must-be-crazy'

WHUUUUUSH

3 girls recklessly dashed to them with a chainsaw. Geez... Are girls these days chainsaw maniacs?

"Humming Wind!" "Kyaaaaaaaa!" Those chainsaw maniacs got flewn away. And hit the wall. Ouch. It's a 1 hit K.O. though.

"Piranha! Salmon! Herring!" Wha..? Those are their names? Talk about fish!

"Catfish! Lionfish! Stonefish! Let's make the pay!" one of them said. What is this? The "Fish Group"?

"On it, Wasabi!" ...I take back what I said earlier... This is the "Bizarre Sushi Group"...

"Let's go, Pikachu!" What in the... "No pokemons are allowed here!" Chung shouted. "Whyyyy?" They whined. "Because I said so!" He pouted. Ckckckck... Chung is

a liar! He just doesn't want to see a pikachu ever since he got the nickname PIKACHUNG! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Fineeeee..." the girls gave up and got their chainsaws again. Aisha teleported behind them and attacked.

"ELEMENTAL STOOOORM!" "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Haha! What a great ambush! It's their fault for losing their guard!

"CHEATER!" the other 3 shouted. "Says the one who losed their guard!" Aisha retorted. Strange... Did she just read my mind? (3: Nope. It's fateeee~ X3 #burned)

"Heaven's Fist."

BOOOM!

WOAH! What in the world is that?! A GIANT FIST just fell from the SKY!

One of the girls raised up a white flag and waved it. "I give up..." then she fainted.

Rena cheered, "My turn~"

The other 2 girls gulped.

"GUNGNIR!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"MOOOOOOMMMMMMYYYYYYY!" They screamed in terror.

"Winner, Group 6." Father said. He looks like he's trying to stop his laughter. Me, Chung, and Raven-nii approached them.

"Heh. Congrats you 3." I said.

Aisha smiled. "Thanks!"

And the other fights went on. Void and Nemesis didn't join the fight. They said that their members aren't enough anyway.

* * *

**Failed: Half the participants**

**Participants left: 294/80**_**4 **_

* * *

_**Later... That night...**_

"An intruder?!" "Yes, your highness... The participants were once 803, but it somehow got up to 804..." Edan informed.

"... **Find her. That's an order.**" the king commanded. "Then bring her to prison." "Very well." Edan left the room.

The King massaged his temples. "How can this be..."

* * *

**?'s POV**

I jumped out of the window and landed on the ground. Blazing, Wind, and a hooded person faced me.

"Let's go." Blazing said. I took one last look at the castle.

_'I'm sorry...' _I thought before leaving with them. At a place nearby, Tactical saw them leave and gasped.

"Seraph..?"

* * *

**3: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGEEEER! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Questions here~ Why did Seraph go with them, the enemies? :3**

**FIND OUT IN THE STORY! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: -.- You sure love making cliffhangers...**

**3: Cause they're fun! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: Whatever...**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING~**


End file.
